


Adventures at McDonald's at 4:00 O'clock in the Morning

by TheHiddenPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (Not main character death), AU, Commiserating on a night shift at McDonalds, I'm sorry Nanami's only in this story for a little bit, M/M, Tw: swearwords, based on tumblr post au's, mcdonalds, she's still a babe tho, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenPrince/pseuds/TheHiddenPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had been working at McDonalds for a while, it started as a part time job, but only after a few days, Hinata started working more consuming hours until eventually he was working at four in the morning; which was where he was currently at.   The bell attached the door reacted to a visitor entering the restaurant, Hinata is very surprised to see someone in the restaurant very early in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures at McDonald's at 4:00 O'clock in the Morning

Hinata had been working at McDonalds for a while, it started as a part time job, but only after a few days, Hinata started working more consuming hours until eventually he was working at Four in the morning; which was where he was currently at.  Hinata sighed as the bell attached the door reacted to a visitor entering the restaurant, Hinata was surprised to see someone in the restaurant at this hour.

                      “Hello, Welcome to McDonalds, How may I help you today?!?!” Hinata tried to make his tone clear and his voice decently loud, instead the greeting was a wreck and actually made the boy in front of him bewildered.

                      “Uh… I’ll have the number three please.” The smaller boy pointed to the menu above Hinata, which was a chicken sandwich. Hinata began lightly punching the order in his cash register; he was surprised to hear the smaller boy speak again.

                      “So do you have anxiety in front of other people, because you sure said one hell of a greeting.” The boy in front of him looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. Hinata was embarrassed to see the bright pink on the boy’s face.

                      “No! - No, I don’t have anxiety, I just wasn’t expecting someone to come in this restaurant so late, in fact, It’s four in the morning, what are you doing here?” Hinata ran in the back of the kitchen, quickly grabbing a piece of chicken.

                      “That’s none of your goddamn business.” The blonde’s expression was full of complete hatred as he looked back over to the employee.

                      “Right, sorry I was just making a friendly conversation.” Hinata felt his shoulders tense up as he used the tongs in order to pull the chicken out of the fryer and began to prepare the chicken sandwich. Out of the corner of his eyes, the brunette could see the smaller boy growing a bright red, and the taller boy didn’t know what it was about this small ball of rage that made this boy attractive.  

                      “Its fine, whatever.” Hinata couldn’t help but wonder why the smaller boy was so frustrated about; hopefully there wasn’t anything bad he was doing at this time of night.

                       “By the way, I’m Hinata Hajime.” Hinata gave a small smile as he looked over to the boy who stood impatiently at the counter.

                      “Yeah? Nice to meet you, I’m fucking hungry.” The boy spat out his frustration on Hinata, completely disregarding the friendly introduction.

                      “Haha, right sorry about the wait sir, here’s your chicken sandwich, and here’s a small soda for your trouble.” Hinata gave the stranger a smile while he presented the boy with the sandwich and the soda.

                      “Don’t call me sir, the name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.” Hinata was surprised to hear the easily angry boy not get as upset at something Hinata said for once.

                      “Uh, Okay…T-thank you!” Hinata did a quick bow out of respect and watched Fuyuhiko take the sandwich with what looked like a small smile on his face.

                      “Yeah, I’ll take my sandwich now” Kuzuryuu swiped the sandwich from the counter and took a seat that was decently far away from Hinata. As Hinata watched the small boy disappear in the seat, the entrance opened again.

                      “Sorry Hinata! I’m a little late for my shift, but I’m here now!” Nanami, who was one of Hinata’s best friends, stumbled into the restaurant, buttoning up her uniform.

                      “No need for an apology Nanami-chan. Here, I’ll go clock you in while I get myself ready to leave.” And with that, Hinata left the counter, running to the back while unbuttoning his uniform, his blue shirt fully off revealed Hinata’s casual shirt underneath. The clock read 4:30, Hinata grabbed his name and clocked out while taking Nanami’s paper and clocking her in.

                      “Hinata-kun, someone wants to talk to you in here!” Nanami shouted from the register that Hinata had just left.

                      “O-okay I’ll be there in a minute!” Hinata ran to the supply closet to grab his spare change of pants and quickly dressed before running over to the counter. Hinata was surprised to see Fuyuhiko with a bright pink flush on his face.

                      “Listen, Hinata. I was wondering are you off right now?” the smaller man looked away from Hinata and coughed a bit.

                      “Yeah, what is it Fuyuhiko?” Hinata looked down at his green tie and began to tie it.

                      “I uh, wanted to talk for a bit.” The boy’s face deepened into a dark crimson.

                      Hinata looked at the boy with a confused look.

                      “Look, you wanted to know why I was here, you better go sit down before I change my damn mind.”

                      Hinata scrambled into the seat, desperate to hear what this interesting short man had to say.

                      “I’m basically the head of a gang; I’m part of the mafia, essentially. I just finished a job, and I was hungry, this was the only half decent place that was open. That’s what I’m doing here.” Hinata was surprised to hear the head of a gang talk about how McDonald’s as if it were his savior. McDonalds was anything but.

                      “Uh, Wow, that’s quite a story, but I have a quick question.” Hinata was concerned about the fact that this tiny being in front of him could potentially kill hundreds of people.

                      “Spit it out, Hinata! What do you want?” Fuyuhiko folded his arms and slouched in the booth the boys were sitting in. Hinata couldn’t help but notice that the temper the smaller boy had was actually, rather cute.

                      “It’s just, have you ever….ahem, killed a man?” Hinata pulled on the collar of his casual shirt while coughing in an awkward manner.

                      “There’s a fine difference on killing a man, and killing a monster. Have I killed a man? Honestly no. Have I killed a monster hidden in man’s flesh? Yes.”

                      “There’s a point when you kill ‘monsters’ and there’s a point when you become one.”

                                Hinata didn’t feel comfortable talking about murder, but if this was what Fuyuhiko was doing before he walked into the restaurant the thought made Hinata uneasy.

                      Fuyuhiko repositioned himself and placed his lonely hand on the table while speaking

                      “I’m not becoming a monster, those men deserved to die, they were killing innocent people in order to get their greedy hands on something they wanted more than anything, and those men were not innocent in any shape or form.” Fuyuhiko’s mood seemed lighter than before; it was if the presence of Hinata was making the boy calmer.

                      “I see…Fuyuhiko; just make sure you aren’t going to be the one who’s a monster one day.” Hinata reached across the table to put his hand on top of the smaller boy’s .

                                “Hey, Hinata… I’ve been wondering something...” Fuyuhiko’s face deepened in a red color.

                      “What is it, Fuyuhiko?” Hinata gave the smaller boy a smile.

                                “W-will you be off on Saturday?”

                      Hinata chuckled, understanding that the gangster was obviously asking for a date.

                      “Yes, I’m off on Saturday, why?”

                                “Would you like to….go to a movie?” Fuyuhiko moved his hands from the table and started to fidget with his hands.

                      “I would love to.”

                                Hinata smirked; perhaps there was more to this small gangster than what meets the eye.

 


End file.
